The 42nd Annual Hunger Games
by iWolfy
Summary: 'How could this happen? How did it end up like this? Me. Adrian Wolf, 16 years of age. On my way to the Capitol to participate in the 42nd hunger games.' When Adrian Wolf finds himself fighting for his life in the 42nd hunger games, he thinks all hope is lost. But will he be able to fight through his fears and become the next victor? Rated T for death later on.
1. Chapter 1

**-Year of the 42****nd**** Hunger Games-**

How could this happen? How did it end up like this? Me. Adrian Wolf, 16 years of age. On my way to the Capitol to participate in the 42nd hunger games.

Dark brown hair blocks my watery vision, as I sit here, curled up in a ball. This will be a journey I may never return from. I may never get to see district 7 again. District 7. Just the though brings on a fresh batch of tears. What will my family do? Mum, she would be crying no doubt. Dad will be trying to comfort her. But little Tay, 6 years old, helpless to do anything. I can imagine her fear as she tries to get her head around the whole situation.

Sitting over from me is Marley Birch. She is this years district 7 female tribute. 18 years of age with curly blonde hair and reddened blue eyes. She is just staring blankly ahead. She doesn't even flinch when the doors open and the two district 7 mentors come in.

Celia Flynn, winner of the 23rd. She is looking at Marley as if she has already given up on her. I have watched Celia's games. She joined the careers and killed them all in there sleep. Her snake like eyes scan Marley, looking for any flaws, at this point even I can there are many. She takes a seat on a chair separate to the two couches Marley and I were placed on.

Tyler Valor won a later games. The 11th or something like that. I cant remember how he won, but he must be strong. His hair is already graying and his eyes look worn. He has brought back 2 victors, Celia being one of them. He takes a seat across from me and smiles warmly at me.

"So first off. I am Tyler and this is Celia" Tyler says, gesturing to himself and then Celia.

"I can introduce myself old man" Celia spits back.

"Oh please be quiet child" Tyler says. This shuts Celia up straight away and I cant help the little smile that is forming on my lips. "Anyway, would you like to be trained together or alone?" he asks.

I look to Marley who has changed her glance to me. We sit there for a minute or two just staring into each others eyes. It is like she is sending me a signal saying it will be best to train apart. "Apart" I mutter.

"Okay, now that is cleared up, lets move on" Celia says, seemingly bored. Why did they choose her for a mentor? I feel sorry for Marley. She gets up, gestures Marley to do the same and then walks out with Marley in tow. I turn to Tyler and wipe the tears on my sleeve.

"Don't worry son. I have brought back two kids and I am willing to do it a third time" he says as he pats my shoulder. This comforts me the tiniest bit, but I still feel hurt. "Well come on then. Tell me what you can do."

What I can do? I can't do anything. I didn't drop out of school like many others do. I didn't work in the lumber yard, there is nothing...but I cant say nothing. I cant seem useless. "I can use an axe" I lie. I don't look at him, but out the window.

"That's good. There will most definitely be an axe in the arena. What about your other skills?" he asks.

Now this I don't have to lie about. I have some other skills, "I can run" I mutter.

"Run?" he questions.

"Yeh. I am actually the fastest in the school. I always won in sports when it came down to running" I reply.

"Well, I guess it is something" Tyler says as his hand flies to his chin like he is thinking, "here is what you have to do. Keep the whole running thing a secret. Work on traps in training and survival skills. Maybe work with a knife or something just in case you run into another tribute. But mainly stick to traps, it could be your only way out" he says. I see hope rise in his eyes and it rises my hopes too.

* * *

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the recap of the reapings for the forty-second hunger games" Ceasar Flickerman's face shows up on the screen. Tyler and I have joined up with Celia and Marley to watch the reapings.

Tyler told me to look for any flaws in the tributes I see. Look for things I can use against them in the arena. The district 1 seal shows and their reaping replays. The two tributes are brutes. The boy, Carvo, though skinny, has a sly look about him. He is 17 and looks dangerous with his gleaming yellow eyes. The girl, Asila, is a giant. She has clear muscles and has short, spiky black hair. Her emerald eyes look bloodthirsty. At one point she looks to the camera and sends a spine chilling glare down the camera lens. My hopes of winning are quickly dwindling.

The pair from district 2 are your average career. They seem like they will do anything to win, even if that means killing each other. I don't quite catch the girls name, but I spot my first flaw. She has anger problems. I can tell this because she punched one girl and dragged another down onto the floor just so she can volunteer. The boy, Caden, has bulging muscles and icy blue eyes.

The rest go on. 3 don't offer up much. 4 has a little boy, Asher, who cried all the way up to the stage. I thought district 4 was a career district, but nobody volunteers for him. The girl, Ariel, is a career for sure. She looks trained and her beauty is bewitching with her flowing red hair and beautiful sea green eyes. She is sure to get a lot of sponsors.

The boy from 5 is not much, but the girl actually volunteers. Her name is Lumia. She is 15 years old, but is as tall as a 17 year old. She has blonde hair put up in a bun with light gray eyes. She volunteers for a little 13 year old girl. They resembled each other so it gets me thinking they are related, sisters maybe. 6 don't give much. Two 14 year olds. Then it is my reaping. I have been dreading this. I start to feel sick, but I force myself through it and watch.

Marley is first. She walks up to the stage quietly and emotionless, much like she is now. She is just sitting staring at the television. Then my name is called. I watch my trembling self stumble to the stage. Look at me...nobody is going to wanna sponsor me.

When it switches to district 8, I feel my stomach ease a little. These two are not much either. A 18 year old skinny guy called Andre and a 17 year old girl called Alice. District 9 surprise me. The boy is 18 and he volunteers with a smile on his face. He is scary to look at. Sleek black hair, pale skin and pale gray eyes. The girl is only 14 and walks with a limp.

District 10 makes interests me. The boy, Carlos, is 16. He seems fit and doesn't seem scared to have been reaped. The girl is 16 too. I don't catch her name, but I do catch a flaw. She is trusting and gullible. Their escort tells her everything is going to be fine and she beams like she believes it.

The girl from 11 makes me feel sad. She is only 12 and is holding a small reg doll. She drops it when walking up to the stage. She tries to go back screaming, 'Aggie, please come with me Aggie'. I am guessing her doll is called Aggie. The boy, a 17 year old, picks up Aggie on the way and passes it back to the girl. It will be upsetting to see that girl die.

12 don't offer up much. They have only have 1 victor. He won before the careers were formed. He hasn't managed to bring anybody home. It must be hard for him having to get use to all these kids, yet they end up dead.

After 12 have finished, Tyler says its time for dinner, but I pass. I go to my assigned room and collapse on the king sized bed. I feel fresh tears come on as I think about my slim chances. If I do what tyler said and work on traps, then maybe I can win. Doubtful, but could happen.

I close my eyes and let my body relax. Today has been long and I need rest for tomorrow. Tomorrow we will be paraded in front of Panem. 'Will I get sponsors?' is my last thought before sleep pulls me under.

* * *

**A/N: So, here is the first chapter or my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoyed it. Updates will be every Wednesday. Leave a review and tell me what you think. What I can improve on. I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Year of the 4nd Hunger Games-**

I watch as the Capital comes into view. The tall buildings touch the sky and I cant help but be in awe at the sight. District 7 is big, but this is bigger, maybe even triple the size of home. Suddenly the windows are blocked out, with tiny flashes of light every so often, flashing through the windows.

"Alright, when we get off, you will be taken to the remake center. Here your prep team will make you up for tonight. Whatever they do, don't protest. Just let them do their job" Tyler says.

"The same goes for you Marley" Celia says.

"Its good to be back home" Artridge, our escort, says from behind us. Artridge is a strange one. He is tall with bright yellow hair and pale orange skin. His purple eyes seem to bore into my soul every time he looks at me. Its unnerving.

We pull into the station and out of the window I can see all the Capitalites cheering for us. As the doors open, the cheers grow in volume and soon enough it is deafening. I cant help but smile as I looks around at all the different people.

But then it hits me, they are cheering for my death. Within the next week they will be cheering on my killer as I a murdered. This kinda puts a downer on my mood...

* * *

I wince as my prep team plucks all unnecessary hair from my body. They remind me of a flock of colorful tropical birds. Arelia has bright purple, spiky hair. Tinted green skin and a golden tattoo of the moon on her forehead. Dukess has golden corkscrew hair and pale skin. His eyes are a light silver. Tarraria is the final one. She has long white hair with yellow highlights. Her bright pink lips are held tight together. She seems to be the boss of the three as she keeps ordering the other two around.

"And...done" Tarraria says as she plucks that last bit of hair. They turn a mirror around to show me and I smile a little. They have cut my dark hair shorter, so it doesn't cover my blue/gray eyes.

"He is a handsome one" says Arelia as she looks me over. I blush a little at her comment.

"Alright, well Cassius will be in shortly to finish you off. Come on you too" Tarraria says as she ushers the other two out, leaving me to stand here in a thin blue robe. It isn't until the doors open to reveal a young man, early 20s. He doesn't look as extravagant as the other people I have seen from the Capitol. He has short, spiky blonde hair with blue tips. Natural gray eyes and a slight tan to his skin. He also has a light blue eye liner, making his eyes pop.

"Hi, I am Cassius" he says as he walks over to me, hand outstretched. I take his hand and smile.

"Adrian" I mutter in response.

"Oh I know who you are. And this year, district seven will be the talk of the city" Cassius says as he folds his arms and looks at me, smiling slightly.

* * *

A couple of hours have passed and Cassius has me in my parade costume. I am wearing a white jumpsuit with a white headpiece. It looks simple right now, but Cassius says he and Zari, who I am guessing is Marley's stylist, have something planned.

I follow Cassius out of the room and into a long hallway. There we meet Marley and Zari. Marley looks different. Her blonde hair is ties up into a high ponytail and her blue eyes are shining, now not full of tears. Though she is older, we stand around the same height. She smiles at me, which I return.

We don't talk as we walk down the hallway and step into an elevator. When we step out again we are in a giant stable. I look around at the other tributes and fear rises in me. This is the first time I have seen them in person. The tribute from 1 and 2 are talking among themselves. I look to district 4 and find them both just standing, looking around. I thought the girl was a career, but maybe not.

The girl from 5 catches my eye. She is the volunteer. She has her blonde hair up in a beehive do. Her hair seems to be glowing and her dress is silver which seems to be letting out little bolts of electricity. She just stands there, but when I move over to our chariot she turns and our eyes meet.

There is a sadness in her eyes. Something I cant figure out. But that 1 look, makes me want to get to know her. I quickly turn my head away, but I can still feel her eyes on me. We reach the chariot and I look at the design. It was a plain white cart attached to two plain white horses. I still don't know what Cassius and Zari are planning, but no doubt it is going to be good.

I hear footsteps behind me so I turn and see Tyler and Celia join us. "So when you get out there wave and smile. You will need sponsors if you are going to live" Tyler says. I just nod at him in response. I look around at the other tributes and their costumes. Both from one are dressed in outfits made out of, what looks like, crystals. 2 have on amour and are holding bronze swords.

3 must be embarrassed. They are naked and are covered in a bright, luminous green powder. But they do look good and could possibly steal the show. 4 are dressed like fish. Clearly their stylist's couldn't be bothered this year. 5 have on metal outfits that spark with electricity. 6 are dressed in overalls covered in oil.

There is then me and Marley in out white outfits. 8 are covered in different fabrics. 9 are dressed up to look like wheat barrels. 10 like cowboys, 11 like farmers and last is 12 who are dressed as coal miners.

We are told that its about to start so I climb onto the chariot and stable myself. Everyone else has done the same. When the gates open the crowds roar is deafening. District 1 leaves, soon followed by 2. Before I know it, we are leaving, so I put on my best smile and look around. At first everyone is still looking to district 3, but then something catches my eye.

Its a black shape hovering around the horses. No, its not a shape, its a letter. Soon more join its. They start moving all around us and I finally figure it out. Paper. Paper comes from bark. Marley and I are paper. I look to Marley and she is smiling and waving. The noise from the crowd picks up as they are drawn to us. I smile and wave s we make our way down the street, towards the presidents mansion.

Roses are now being thrown, landing in and around the chariot. Marley catches one and she seems actually happy. But it hits me again. These people will be cheering on my killer. I keep the smile, but the happiness is gone. I am glad when we stop outside the mansion as we wait for the others to join us.

When district 12 rolls up everyone is silenced by the man who makes all of this happen. President Snow himself. His white hair is slicked back and his eyes terrify me as he scans over us all.

"Welcome" his voice booms, "tributes, we welcome you. We are happy to have you here. Happy to have you sacrifice yourselves. We will surely make you enjoy your short stay" he says before leaving his stand. The horses move again but I don't pay attention.

'Happy to have you sacrifice yourselves'. What did he mean by that? I didn't choose this. I didn't choose to be reaped. His words stay with me and haunt me all night.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my goodness. I disliked writing this chapter. It was the actual parade that I found hard...**

**I would just like to thank you guys who reviewed this first chapter. It means a lot to know you are enjoying this.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
